Update Notes: 21 September 04
>> 'Publish 10 ' (Publish 10.3) * Bounty Hunter Payouts Have Been Adjusted Based on the Level of the Jedi * Non-Force ranked Jedi will always be worth at least 25k credits. * Force Ranked Jedi will always be worth at least 50k credits Profession: Bounty Hunter * The XP reward has been increased for player Jedi bounty missions. Profession: Jedi * All bounty TEFs should now be cleared correctly upon death from a bounty hunter. * Jedi should now be able to completely clear their visibility after 3 weeks if they don't do anything else to increase it during this time. Visibility is gained when drawing your lightsaber or using force powers for each NPC or non allied PC within range. * A Jedi must perform a death blow against a bounty hunter to cause the hunter's mission to fail, instead of just incapacitating them. Furniture * All armoires, bookcases, cabinets, and chests can now all hold items. Vendors * Empty Vendors - A vendor is considered empty if it has no items for sale. Empty vendors may not be registered on the planetary map. If a registered vendor becomes empty, he will be removed from the planetary map. If a vendor remains empty for 14 days, the owner will be sent an email warning that the vendor will soon be deleted. If that vendor remains empty for an additional 14 days, the vendor will be deleted. Any items in the vendor's Stock Room and any items offered to that vendor will be deleted with the vendor. * Unused Vendors - Vendors who go too long without being used will get deleted from the game. The only events that constitute use are placing a new item for sale on the vendor, or a customer buying an item from the vendor. Checking a vendor's status, paying maintenance, withdrawing sales, having offers placed, or accepting offers are all events that do not reset the Last Used timer. If a vendor goes 14 days without having a new item placed for sale, or an item purchased, then the vendor gets flagged as Unused. If a vendor remains Unused for a 14 days, it becomes in danger of getting deleted. When this happens, the player will be sent an email warning. If the vendor continues to be unused for an additional 14 days, the vendor gets deleted. Any items for sale on the vendor, items in the Stock Room, and offers to that vendor will be deleted with the vendor. * Fixed some cases where the number of vendors was being set incorrectly on players. Force Sensitive * Added a check on login to restore the force sensitive title skill to a player that is eligible to enter Aurilia. FS Quests * Updated the code in the medic quest puzzle for phase 1 to fix an unlocking problem * Completing the extra patrols in FS Quest Combat 1 should now give the reward item even if you have a full inventory. * Tweaked the messaging of the shield destruction in the FS counterstrike quest in order to make it clearer. * Crafting Phase 1 Quest: You may only calibrate components that you craft. Nym's Themepark * Jinkins and Kole should no longer require players to drop items on them; instead they can just talk to the NPC Misc * You can no longer revoke the force sensitive title skill as a non-Jedi. (Jedi's already could not revoke this). Category:Updates